Physical or virtual machines may run business critical or other applications. An entire physical or virtual machine or individual files or folders of the physical or virtual machine may fail. Such failure of a physical or virtual machine may interrupt normal availability and accessibility of the business critical or other applications. To restore availability and accessibility, recovery of the entire physical or virtual machine or individual files or folders may be necessary. In some situations, availability and accessibility of the business critical or other applications may be needed as soon as possible after a failure.